Conventional devices called “mobile satellite mounts” exist for providing mobile or portable satellite-based broadband internet access and entertainment services such as DIRECWAY and DSS. These systems provide at most consumer and commercial grade internet broadband and entertainment services. Moreover, these mobile mounts all require wiring and cabling between a host vehicle and the mobile mount. Also, The requisite device wiring and cabling generally consists of large conductor power wires and inbound and outbound RF carrier coaxial cables. The installation and routing of these wires and cables represent significant effort, time and expense, as well as risk of damage to vehicle exterior and interior structures and panels during and after the installation process. Expensive motor homes, production trucks, and governmental vehicles represent large investments, and drilling holes in roof tops, interior head liners, walls, and cabinetry are high risk modifications exposing the installer to the risk of having to do costly repairs. Also, since these devices are tethered to their host vehicle they lack the ability to be autonomous and self contained systems that could provide many more high utility features.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mobile satellite mount. It is a further object of this invention to provide a free standing system that could also provide telemetry and security functions in conjunction with conventional satellite services. It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable mobile satellite mount. It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a mobile mount that is removably mounted on a vehicle or stationary site without exposing the vehicle or stationary site to costly modifications.